Harry's Fantasies
by Renny
Summary: Harry is put under the Veritaserum and gets asked some weird questions. Slight sex just a BJ and it gets interupted.


~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I have own nothing. No really I own nothing. If you sue, you could possibly get my bowl of Salad Dressing I am eating.  
  
Yes, I'm eating salad dressing. WHAT? It's good!  
  
~*~  
  
One shot. Harry's put under the Veritaserum and gets asked some weird questions.  
  
*In Austin Powers voice* Slash baby! Yeah!  
  
~*~  
  
In a dark room located somewhere in Snape's dungeons a mysterious figure has Harry tied to a chair and has given him three drops of Veritaserum.  
  
"Your name is?"  
  
"Harry James Potter."  
  
"Where do you go to school?"  
  
"Here, you dumb ass."  
  
"I see you're a bit sarcastic under the influence."  
  
"Oh yeah, where'd you go to school? Major Lee High?"  
  
"Shut up I ask the questions," The man bitch slaps Harry.  
  
"I see someone likes it rough."  
  
"Grrr. Anyway, have you ever fantasized about someone at your school?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Well who moron!"  
  
"Ron, Snape, Seamus, Dean, Oliver Wood. Ha wood, get it? Anyway, Neville, Fred, George. Fred and George together, Fred and George with me in the middle, Fred and George with Ron in the middle . . ."  
  
"Get on with it Potter!"  
  
"Okay, Percy, Bill, Charlie. . ."  
  
"Bill and Charlie never went to school with you!"  
  
"So. . . anyway Blaise Zabini, Flint, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchly, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, who I think is a boy, and Lee Jordan."  
  
"Anyone else?"  
  
"Once there was a little thing once with Dumbledore, but I don't think about him much when I'm playing pocket pool."  
  
"That's the most disgusting I've ever heard. Well anyway, what about Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh yeah he's regular in my fantasies."  
  
"Tell me about one."  
  
"We're in his prefect room and I've been a bad boy."  
  
*Shimmery lines show as we fade to Draco's Prefect room*  
  
"Well, well, Potter being a naughty little one, aren't we now?" Draco comes from the bathroom on the side of the room. Harry has just been caught peeking at Draco while he was in the shower.  
  
"Did you really think you'd get a free show?" Draco comes up to Harry and lazily drags his finger over his jaw line. "I may be rich, but I never do anything for free."  
  
"What can I do to repay you?" Harry's a little slow on the uptake.  
  
"Well can start by lying down."  
  
"Can do!" Harry jumps on Draco's bed.  
  
"Good, now as you can see I'm still a little wet. Could you dry me off?" Draco takes the towel that was loosely around his waist and throws it on the bed.  
  
"You know you're naked right?" Still slow as ever.  
  
"That would be the point. Now dry me off!" Draco lies down while Harry sits up and starts grabbing for the towel. "Nope, no towel for you."  
  
"Then what am I supposed to dry you off with?"  
  
"Your tongue moron!"  
  
"Oh, I knew that!"  
  
Harry starts slow at his feet carefully making his way up to Draco's ankle.  
  
"That's nice, keep going."  
  
He slides his tongue up to Draco's thigh enjoying the droplets of water that taste of strawberry. "Draco uses strawberry body wash? There's one for the blackmail file,"  
  
"Don't stop!"  
  
Harry continues up to his inner thigh and hears Draco groin and then realization hits. "He wants to have sex with me! Cool, I'm up for that!" Unexpectedly Harry veered away from his thigh right to his crotch. Which he pictured would be huge and meaty and long and hard and . . . okay getting a little off track here.  
  
"God, took you long enough!" Draco moaned as Harry sucked down his entire length and . . .  
  
~Fantasy ends suddenly~  
  
"Okay you're going to have to stop," The mysterious person gasped. (Please like none of you know who it is already.)  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because if you don't I think I might do something or do someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You moron! You know, you stay in character even in your fantasies."  
  
"I do, really? Neat. Who are you anyway?"  
  
"You haven't figured it out yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I can't believe you're such an idiot. How'd you ever save us from horrible deaths all those times?"  
  
"Luck?"  
  
"It's me!" Draco comes out from the black shadow he'd stayed in while he interrogated Harry.  
  
"Cool, so can we screw already? I'm getting antsy."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Did you like? Please review! That was the stupidest thing ever. Well the flower story I wrote was dumb but this is crap.  
  
^-^ 


End file.
